Final Fantasy: Light and Darkness
by MitiaraMit
Summary: "When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come." — FF1 Novelization [ON PERMANENT HIATUS]
**Final Fantasy: Light and Darkness**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, its characters... anything with FF that doesn't belong to me, is not mine.

— — —

 _The world, completely covered in darkness._

 _The winds stop …_

 _The seas go wild …_

 _The earth rots …_

 _But the people wait for a prophecy, their only hope …_

" _When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come."_

 _After a long journey, at last, four warriors did appear …_

… _and in the hand of each was a crystal._

— — —

"So, I'm going to be the only Light Warrior here —" a Warrior in red armor and blonde hair with the name of Arus asked himself, firmly grasping his sword's hilt. His White Mage childhood friend, Aria, heard the "I'm", so she looked at him with squinting, and at the same time, glaring eyes. "… Arus."

"— I mean, us … we're …" Arus corrected himself nervously, not wanting his friend to get angry at him. Then afterwards Aria smiled. "Good."

"Really, you just want yourself to be a Light Warrior."

"Well, I am a White Mage. White Mages like me heal people."

The Warrior raised one eyebrow as he and his White Mage friend enter Cornelia and walking on their right side until they were near a wall. "Really? We have potions, too, you know. It's not just White Mages."

"Yeah, true …" Aria had a slight blush on her face. "But what if you get injured AND we're out of healing items like potions?"

The Warrior just sighed and said, "Fine."

… But, if they're the Light Warriors, then where are the other two? Like, one falling out ouf nowhere, like, maybe from the sky?

… Yeah. "AAHH!" a man shouted as he fell down in front of Arus and Aria's eyes. The man seems to be a thief, carrying a bag full of some items, and wearing green-colored clothing. Then after a few seconds, he stood up. He made a nervous smile as he spoke, "S-Sorry about that …"

"Yeah, it's fine." Arus replied.

Then the thief looked at them, up and down, like he's suspecting something. "… Are you adventurers?"

"Light Warriors?"

"Like in the prophecy of some sage?"

Arus just nodded. Aria had no reply. But these words weren't enough proof to be believed in. "Prove it." The thief crossed his arms and squinted at them. "You want proof? Here." Aria clutched a crystal, a blue one. It's the Water Crystal, which holds the energy of Water, and as its name, color and element says, it is associated with water and the seas.

Arus showed another crystal. The Fire Crystal, which is associated with the power of flames, volcanoes and heat. … And the thief had seen enough. It must be true, they're the Light Warriors …

"Well then," The thief said, "Take me with you guys?"

"… Why?"

Then the thief drew out a green crystal, the Wind Crystal, associated with the power of air and the strength of the winds.

"Y-You're also a Light Warrior?"

"Yep. That's why I have this Crystal, right? Anyways, we haven't done introductions, huh? Well, my name is Puck, and I'm from Elfland. What's your name, you two?"

"My name is Arus," the Warrior introduced himself, then he looked at Aria, "This is my friend Aria."

Aria then said, "We're both from Gaia."

"Gaia? I've heard of Gaia once, but — how did you two get outta there? Did you climb a lot of mountains?"

… Yes.

… But they must get ready for their adventure …

— — —

And so, the three went to the Weapons Shop, even with only 500 Gil. But that must be enough for Weapons. But as they enter, they saw a Black Mage. The Mage, upon hearing the creaking door, gazed on the three. Seems familiar for Puck …

"… Zok?"

"Puck …"

"Hey, buddy, I haven't seen you, like, two forevers!"

"Umm, 'forevers' is not a word."

"It is now!" Puck laughed shortly after he said that.

Zok, the Black Mage, sighed. "You haven't changed." But then he gazed back at the Shopkeeper. "You still have Staves in stock?"

"Of course, young lad!" The Shopkeeper replied.

"Okay … I'll be right back later, okay?"

"Sure! But be quick! These weapons aren't going to be here forever!"

— — —

Puck said, "Ugh, I feel like I'm lost around here,"

"Really?" Zok asked. "Cornelia's a small town, and you're lost?"

"I _feel_ like I'm lost. I'm not really lost."

Zok then clutched a light brown crystal, the Earth Crystal. "So, you have the other crystals, huh?" And also, as a guard was looking around, he noticed Zok with the Earth Crystal, and then he shouted, "H-Hey, you four!"

As they heard the shouting guard, they looked up after looking at the Crystal and looked at the Guard. They approached him and Arus asked, "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"That crystal …" The guard looked down at the Earth Crystal, then he continued, "Are you he crystal bearers? The Warriors of Light from Lukahn's prophecy?"

"Umm … yes?" Puck answered the guard's question.

"I see … then you must see the king at once. Come with me, you four."

— — —

As the four youths enter the King's Throne Room, the King himself looked at them. "Welcome, young travelers. I am told by the Guards that you hold the crystals. Is this true?"

And as a reply, the four simply showed the crystals, which shone in the light of the throne room. And then the king said, "It is just as Lukahn's prophecy had told us all: _'When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come.'_ "

"But your majesty," The Chancellor spoke up. "Are you certain that these four are the Warriors of Light like the prophecy foretold?"

"I cannot dismiss this as a mere coincidence. These warriors stand before us with the crystals, and that proves us that they are the Light Warriors." The King replied to the Chancellor, and then he gazed back at the four and continued on. "Crystal bearers, there is one task I ask of you."

Will you please save the world?

"Will you not rescue my daughter, Sarah?" The King asked. The four where just silent, exchanging looks.

The Chancellor then spared the details. "Garland was a knight once in the King's service, but he has abducted Princess Sarah. I ask for your aid in the name of his Majesty, the King of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies north of Cornelia."

"But wait …" Arus said. "How about if you just send your own soldiers to rescue the princess?"

"Yes," The Chancellor replied. "We did attempt to save the Princess ourselves, yet our soldiers came back injured, and there is no one who can match Garland, as he is the finest swordsman in the kingdom."

The King then promised that the bridge up in the north will be rebuilt for the four to continue their journey, if they are to succeed, if that is …

— — —

The group then left Castle Cornelia and entered the town again to ready their supplies. "So, where should we go first?" Puck asked.

"Weapons Shop." Zok replied. "We have to buy there."

"But what about the others —"

"Later."

The group then entered the Weapons Shop and bought 2 Rapiers, and a Hammer. Puck was happy, very happy with his new Rapier, swinging it to every direction. "Yahooooooo!" Puck cried out as he swings his new sword, with the other three trying to evade the blade, and the Shopkeeper simply watching. "Umm, young lad …"

Then Zok managed to grab the Rapier from Puck's hands. "PUCK! STOP!"

"Gimme that, Zok!" The thief tried to grab the Rapier, but instead he fell down. "Zoook!"

"You apologize first. You thought this was a toy?!"

"… Sorry."

Then Zok gave the Rapier back to Puck. "And don't do that unless it's _needed_ , okay?"

And next the armor shop. Puck got some leather armor, Arus with Chain Mail, and Aria and Zok bought nothing and stayed with clothes.

Next, Magic Shops. For the White Magic, Aria learned Cure, Dia and Protect, as she doesn't want Blink for some reason. For Black, Zok learned only Fire and Thunder, as he doesn't like the other two.

Well, they don't have enough money to buy Potions and Antidotes, but fortunately, Puck has three Potions, five Antidotes, two Phoenix Downs and eleven sleeping bags.

"Where did you get these, Puck?" Aria asked.

Puck replied, "I'm a thief, thieves steal."

He has a point.

— — —

And so they left for their journey. "Chaos Shrine, huh?" Arus asked himself.

"Yes, the Chancellor said Garland is there, isn't he?" Aria replied.

Puck was so excited for adventure. "Yeah! Time to go on an adventure!"

"Oh, don't be so excited."

— — —

 **Author Notes!**

Pretty short … Well, I can improve too, you know. But anyway, yeah, I write too much in active voice … but I can learn. And yeah, I am Serara155 (Yes, what I'm saying is true. I changed my name to MitiaraMit) and I deleted the FF1 Novelization I first wrote (sowwy …) But here's a better one (yes, I think this is better.) And reminder: criticism is accepted, yet I need to work on my temper on flames … yeah …

If there's something that's makes you scratches your head (like, how I didn't mention where Zok came from), just stay tuned for next chapter! (Yes, I promise I will update!) 'Cuz I don't want to spoil you guys with what I have in store for this …

Well, anyway, enjoy this story! See you at the next chapter~!

 **Overused Word Of the Chapter:** The word "the"!


End file.
